


What Will We Do With A Boy?

by orphan_account



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Jude Danes, Luke/Lorelai Son, Other, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the series finale. Luke and Lorelai are finally married. On their wedding night, she reveals that she's pregnant with their first child together. Both assume it'll be another girl, but when Lorelai gives birth, they find they have their first son. This little boy is nothing like his sisters. He's not into books or science, hates the idea of any of the movies that Lorelai likes. As he gets older, he's rebellious and sneaking out. Lorelai's worried their relationship will soon resemble hers and her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will We Do With A Boy?

“Here we are…Mrs. Danes,” Luke told her with a smile as he laid her on top of the bed in their honeymoon suite at The Dragonfly Inn.  
“Why thank you, Mr. Danes,” she said with a smile. The day had finally arrived. One year after Rory’s graduation from Yale, over two decades after meeting for the first time and they were finally husband and wife.   
“So, how about we pop open that champagne over there.”  
“Or you could drink it and I’ll stick to the sparkly water.”  
“What is with you?” He questioned. “You refused wine, you like wine. You drank coffee for our wedding toast.”  
“Well I do like coffee.”  
“Lorelai.”  
A grin cracked her face. “I took a test this morning.”  
He cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of test?”  
“The kind where you pee on a stick.” She smiled as his eyes widened. “We’re having a baby.”  
“A baby.”  
“Well right now it’s a jumble of cells but in nine months, yes, we’ll have a baby.”  
He sat up, his eyes still wide. “A baby.”  
“A piece of you and me.”  
He smiled at her. “I hope she has your eyes.”  
“She?”  
“We both have daughters, why not try for a third?”  
“What would we do with a boy?”  
“Go crazy.”  
\----  
9 Months Later

Lorelai laid in bed, after two full days of labor. Hours ago, she was told the baby had the cord wrapped around its neck and they needed to do a C-Section. But now here she was, holding her precious baby boy.

“A boy,” she said, smiling down at her son.  
“A baby boy,” Luke said, while standing beside her.  
“What are we going to do with a boy?” She whispered, stroking his cheek.  
“We’ll figure it out. The first thing we need to do is figure out a name for him,” Luke said.  
“A name.”  
“I like Dawson.”  
“Reminds me of Dawson’s Creek.”  
“Paul.”  
“We have a dog named Paul Anka.”  
“Thatcher.”  
“What kind of name is Thatcher?”  
“I don’t see you throwing out any good ideas,” Luke pointed out.  
She sighed. “Rory was easy, I just named her after me.”  
“Well I don’t want a Luke Jr.”  
She thought for a minute, staring down at her baby boy. He looked like an alien. Yes, he was a cute alien, but he was an alien none the less. All newborns did. He would grow up to be handsome like his daddy and smart like his big sister. He needed a name, a good, strong name. That’s when it came to her.

“Jude,” she said.  
“Jude,” Luke repeated.  
“Jude Lucas Danes,” she smiled.  
“Hey Jude,” Luke said.  
She laughed. “I love it.”

Rory walked in with Jess. The two had gotten back together just a few months prior. A smile was on both of their faces. Rory was now a big sister once again and Jess had another adorable little cousin.

“I have a baby brother!” Rory squealed as she ran over. “Oh mom…he’s….he’s…”  
“An alien,” Lorelai said.  
“He does not look like an alien,” Luke said, taking his son into his arms. “He’s adorable.”  
“An adorable alien,” Lorelai replied.  
“You guys are so mean,” Jess quipped. He looked over at the baby. “Oh yeah, he does.”  
“Awful, awful people, you are adorable, little man,” Luke muttered.  
“So what’s the little man’s name?” Rory asked.  
“Jude,” Lorelai told her.  
The new big sister grinned from ear to ear, taking the baby gently from Luke. “Hey, Jude.” She laughed. “I just got that.”  
“That’s a bit corny,” Jess said.  
“We live for corny,” Rory reminded him. She looked down at her baby brother. “Oh wow, what are we going to do with a boy?”  
“I don’t know,” Lorelai replied with a smile. “But we’ll figure it out.”  
\-----  
So this will be a two-part story. The next part will be Jude growing up, showing his differences from his big sisters, Rory and April. It’ll be a lot longer.


End file.
